My Shoujo Story ! ( Chapter 1 )
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Okay , so idk what to put for the ..thing T-T Cause this is MY OWN , So i just put a random Shoujo anime/manga. cause shoujo anime/manga rocks and you know it! Yeah ! xD Hope you like it and understand what i say .


" Asami ! " A Loud voice was shouted from the living room .

" hmm..What.." I got up from my bed and walk outside.

" you are gonna be late again ! " My mum looked at me with a strict look .

" Hai hai.." i Walked to the bathroom to take a bath.

( After doing the morning things )

" ja ne.." I closed the door behind me.

Konnichiwa . My name is Asami , Miyuzawa Asami . You might think i'm a cute girl from my name but..I'm not.

I'm known as the ' Boring and ugly ' Girl in Class since I was 13 .

I Have long black/brown hair ( i can't decide xD )..and i wear glasses and i go Okinaru High school in tokyo .

I don't have friends in school or class..I'm like a loner , unlike my brother.

He is handsome and has quite alot of friends in school...

-  
( At Schoool )

Here i am , walking alone towards my class in the hallway , I'm in Class 1-B . I'm 15.

" Ahahaha! He was so cool ! " A Girl bumped into me , " Ah , Gome-..." she turned , saw me and walked away

whispering to her friend.

" You should have seen her face ! It looked so weird and ugly ! " She whispered , giggling .

" I know right ! " Her friend said .

I'm used to people saying such stuff , it's hurtful but ..well you got to get use to it if you are ugly...

" Ah , It's that boring girl passing by again ~ " A Guy who was chatting with his friend , saw me .

His friends laughed , I Look down and just continue walking.

-  
( In Class )

" So , Who is gonna be the one who will do the class duty today ? " The teacher asked , looking at us.

" Eh ! but sensei ! I have something on later ! ( Lie ) " A girl lied.

" How about asking That boring girl , Asami to do it ? " A boy suggested .

" ..I..I'll d- " as i was about to raise my hand , Someone interupped me.

" I'll do it , having Miyuzawa-san doing it everytime is unfair." Haru , Kurosawa Haru raised up his hand.

Kurosawa Haru is Popular with boys and girl , also rich unlike me.

' He..He ..eh..why would he be so dumb to say that..' i though to myself , looking down.

" Eh ?! Really haru?! " Fujikawa Tadashi Asked Haru.

Fujikawa Tadashi , Haru's Best friend.

" Okay okay , Haru will be doing the class duty today . " Teacher Said , countinuing class.

-  
( After Class )

" Why didn't you raise up your hand , Ugly Girl?! " Girl A Shouted at me .

" yeah ! Now haru have to do the class duty and can't hang with us..! " Girl B Said with an angry look on her face.

" I..I..Was about to..but..." Again , I was interupped.

" It wasn't her fault , I just wanted to..do it kay . So leave her alone now . " Haru , who was at door carrying his bag.

" Well if haru-kun says so ! " they both went out.

" A..Arigatou ! " I stood up , thanking him.

" It's nothing . " He put down his bag and begin cleaning the whiteboard.

We were alone in the classroom , it feels weird cause..i had never really talk to anyone in class.

" I-I'll help you ! " I walked over to the whiteboard.

" It's okay , you can go first." He said , continuing cleaning.

" ..if..you say so.." I walked to take my bag and went out .

As Always , i walk home alone , Just then ...my cell phone rang.

' Who could message me ? ' I thought and took out my handphone.

" From: OniiChan ( Miyuzawa Akito )  
Re: Shopping List.

Mum asked me to buy some things but , i'm not free

and you are still outside right ? Can you help me buy ?  
Here's the list..

...

... "

I sighed and text back ,

" To: OniiChan ( Miyuzawa Akito )  
Re: ...Okay.

Fine , I'll do it.. "  
I closed my phone and went to the market and went home after i brought everything .

-  
( At Home )

" tadaima.." I took out my shoes and went inside .

" Okaeri ! Okaeri ! " My brother said as he took the bags from my hands.

" Okaerinasai Asami . " My mother said while she was cooking dinner.

" I'll be in my room.." I said , going up the stairs.

-  
( In my Room )

I just finished my homework , it was tiring..I took out my glasses and lay down on my study table and sigh.

" Why do i even have such a boring life..." i sigh again , I wish i could change that..one day.

-  
( Next Morning )

" Ahh! I fell asleep on my desk ! what's the time?! " I panicked and look for my clock.

Seeing my clock , It was only 6:05 , i let of a sigh of relive and went to the bathroom.

" ah , you are up early ne ! " My mum said , cooking breakfast .

" yeah..erm..i slept early last night.." I lied and ran to the bathroom .

-  
( After bathing and eating my breakfast . )

" I'll be going now , Bye ! " I wore my shoes and headed out of the house .

-  
( At The shoe ..place ? :b )

I open my shoe box as always , ..but there was something there , A Note !

It says.. ' Meet me after school behind the school !  
- Takaki '  
' Eh?! A-A-A boy wants to meet me?! " I thought with shock in my head.

Well , i'll just see what they want..

I put the note away and wore my shoe and headed to class.

-  
( After school )

" ..I wonder..what does he needs me..for.." I hid behind the wall , whispering to myself.

...I put up my courage and went to him and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

" eeek! " He jumped as i gave him a tap , " O-Oh ! you are here ! I didn't see! " He smiled.

" ettto..what do you need from me? " I looked down with a pout.

He smiled and open his phone , " Could we exchange numbers ? " He asked.

" E-Eh ? Why..? " I looked up at him with a quite shock face.

" Well ! Just do it ! come closer to me abit ! " He said with a smirk on his face.

...I don't like refusing people ..so i went forward but..

BUM !

" ouch.." I Fell into a big hole.

" Ahahaha ! who would want a number from such a boring girl ! " He laughed and soon i heard more voices.

" That Pizza is on you ! you did a great job dude ! " He said , patting his back .

" Yeah ! Better do what you promised . " they all walk away and me ?

I was dirted and stuck in the Hole , trying to get up..until i heard someone's voice.

" Do you need some help ? " A girl voice was heard , it was someone from my class.

" ..N-No.." I don't , I don't need friends . they are all fake , yes fake..Like those guys.

" don't be stupid , you do . " she handed out her hand to me.

" I.." well , there was no other way out , i grabbed her hand .

-  
( At a nearby Cafe )

" Here " She passed me a cup of Coffee.

" A..Arigatou Kitagawa-san .." I took the cup of coffee and look down at it .

" Call me Haruka ! " She gave me a smile.

" Ha-Haruka.." I Said softly .

She giggled and made me blush , because i had never called anyone by their first name unless it's my family.

" Don't get that too much to your heart , those guys are just like that.." She said , trying to cheer me up.

" I..Ahah..Who would even want my number ! Like seriously..i'm a boring girl in school.." I tried to smile it off.

" Well , I want it . " Haruka took out her phone , " Let's exchange numbers ! " She said , causing me to be shock.

" you..can't be serious..no one would want to even be my friend and ..." I was interupped.

" No , I want to be your friend. I'm not like everyone else , i think..you are a great person ! " She gave me a smile.

That smile was so warm , " I..Well..if you say so.." I open my open my cell and we exchange numbers.

" you should get going home ! I'll text you later ! " She put her cell phone back in her bag.

-  
( outside the cafe )

" see you tomorrow ! " Haruka waved at me and walked off the opposite direction.

This , Felt like the best day ever ! I had a friend..who actually thinks i'm a great person..not like those boys..

-  
( At home )

I Went straight up to my room , bath and did my homework .

just then , my phone rang !

" From: Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Hey ! ( ^ ^ )

Konbanwa , Miyuzawa-san ~  
May i call you Asami-Chan or asamichii ? "

this felt like a dream ! YES ! A DREAAAM !

" To: Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Hey..

Sure if you..want to that is...( ~ ) "

i replied back , after 5mins i got a text.

" From Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Haha !

Haha~ Arigatou AsamiChii!  
Well , I'm going to sleep now , Oyasuminasai !  
See you in school ! "

I replied a good night and also went to sleep.

-

There are many more unexpected things out there...I wonder if that will happen to me..like others!  
- Miyuzawa Asami.

It's unicorn / Cookie here ! :3  
I just changed my name to unicorns!  
cause unicorns is awesome ! Yeah !  
So , This my shoujo manga!  
Gomen but , i think i'll cancel My maid sama.  
cause i want to create this cause its like , my own love story and characters ! (:  
hope you guys understand 3


End file.
